


Writing on the Candy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles and Logan follow a holiday tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

_i: New Year’s Day_

Charles squirms, rubbing against his hip in greeting. The room is warmer than he personally prefers; the rumpled heap of blankets on the floor a testament to this. It only serves to make Charles increase his efforts, grinning through sleep filled eyes.

“I understand the best cure for a hangover is sex. At least my students preach this cure. I could always make a hearty breakfast instead.”

Logan spares no thought for the bare fridge and overflowing sink as he grabs his hips.

_ii: Valentine’s Day_

“I demand to know the inventor of candy hearts. I for one would much rather hear someone ask to be fucked sideways then read off a chalky candy.” Charles announces as he dumps out his desk drawer.

A stream of multicolored hearts and wrapped chocolates pour out with glittery cards and letters. It quickly makes a decent, albeit unsteady pile on the floor.

“Do you see fuck me sideways here?” Logan asks, kneeling down. A moment of digging pulls up a blue heart with blurry words asking the recipient to blow said giver. At least the students are straightforward. “What do you say, Chuck?

_iii: Saint Patrick’s Day_

A club is miserable on any normal day. Now pinching fingers and fluorescent green beer make the place hellacious. Logan finds a safe spot along the wall with no couples grinding or vomiting. The smell of smoke and too many bodies is inescapable through, even with Charles clinging on him like an octopus.

“I can feel my liver through my shirt.” The words slur together as he tries for a sloppy kiss on his neck. “Do you feel up for a rousing game of is that urine or water, but either way we’re fucking in the bathroom stall?”

Charles squeals loudly enough to pierce through the music as Logan hauls him over his shoulder.

_iv: Halloween_

Raven crafts an elaborate plan including matching costumes and trick-or-treat route. It falls apart with a frantic phone call detailing a teething baby and whiny, feverish toddler. A scan of the calendar finds their friends either obligated to family or work. Charles sighs, flopping across the couch with a pout.

“Baby pumpkins always receive candy; I was planning on raiding Marie’s candy stash. I used to raided Kurt’s, but he hides it now.”

“Why did I have to be Daisy?” Logan fights to tug the skirt down. “No one would have given us candy.”

“I wanted to try feathers.”

_v: Christmas_

Charles digs up matching sweaters from the deepest corners of hell. It has to be for no sane person knits a set of reindeer sweaters with flashing noses. Marie spends only moments in his arms before it becomes her new teething toy.

“I owe you a shower blowjob for holding this little monster.” Charles says, cooing at the monster in question. “Santa is nearly done putting the ball pit together.”

The evening dissolves into alcohol and untangling the children from ribbons and wrapping paper. It comes to an end around midnight as Logan pushes him into a hallway closet, determined to ruin the new snowmen sweaters.


End file.
